


The Rogue Heart

by Tact



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tact/pseuds/Tact
Summary: Seeing Naruto at Orochimaru's hideout awakens a lot of feelings Sasuke isn't ready to confront. Naruto however won't give up. Under the starry skies they suddenly come face to face. Will Naruto succeed in changing Sasuke's mind or will he get himself killed trying?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've edited the text some, which I hope made it better. But who knows really? 
> 
> I'm determined to make at least a third chapter, cleaning up the mess I've made, leaving Naruto with Sasuke's sharingan. Time will tell!

Sasuke’s guts were on fire, burning with intensity as he look at the yellow haired boy standing bellow him in the rubble that was all that was left of their hideout. 

That stupid idiot of a beast. Why did he have to come here? Why couldn’t he just give up? 

”Sasuke…” the boy growled. His blue eyes glistening with suppressed tears, beaming with pent up anger. His body was tense, Sasuke could see from this far off. 

Sasuke felt the rough surface of his blade’s handle in his hand. It would be so easy to make this stupid beast of a boy stop, once and for all. His grip tightened. The fire in him burning with hatred. It was not the intense hatred he felt towards his forsaken brother. That rage was blinding, excruciating.. devastating. This was a slow burning anger. He felt it flicker within.

”You are nothing. There is only one thing that matters. Revenging my family. Killing Itachi. If I have to kill you to get there then so be it..” His voice was cold and distant. He controlled his anger well now, thanks to Orochimaru’s training regime. 

”SASUKE! I will take you home! Naruto yelled with much of his might, flinging his arms forward. 

Sasuke’s insides suddenly was aflame in his chest and he acted instinctively raising his left hand to make a move to make Naruto stop, when his hand got stuck in a painful grip. Orochimaru suddenly standing next to him holding his raised arm.

”Stop it Sasuke” he hissed with a sly smile. 

”Let go of me!” Sasuke angrily responded, trying to get out of the painful hold. He wanted to do something to silence the burning sensation in his abdomen. His anger was eating at him but looking at the pasty white ninja in front of him made him reclaim some of his control. 

”We need them alive to take on the Akatsuki” Orochimaru whispered, his voice smooth as a serpent's hiss. 

Sasuke lowered his hand and turned his head towards Naruto meeting his eyes. Hunger and pain and hatred was twisting and turning inside of him. Naruto’s eyes were filled with anger and sorrow. Troublesome stupid kid. If only he would leave Sasuke alone and stop looking for him. Stop trying to make him into someone he is not. Sasuke was hatred and revenge. He could not be the person Naruto saw in him. Naruto was delusional. Nothing mattered but revenge. To kill Itachi. 

-

Sakura looked at the dark haired boy on the ledge, high above them. He had grown into a very good looking teenager and her heart skipped beats in her chest. The wind was ravaging his jet black hair making it dance infront of his beautiful face. She felt so sad. Sasuke was standing there, in front of them, so close. They had finally caught up with him, but she could see that it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter at all. His face was stone cold and his hand was resting on his katana. He had always been moody and taciturn but this boy now standing above them was not the same Sasuke that had left them three years ago. She was certain about it. Her heart was breaking in her chest. She looked from Sasuke to Naruto, unable to not whisper Naruto's name as she saw his face. He tried to look stoic but his face was anger and pain, his eyes swimming with tears. She looked back at Sasuke and was suddenly hit by a strong feeling of jealousy. She could have sworn that she saw emotions flicker in Sasuke’s eyes, only for a split of a second, as he looked deep into Naruto’s blue gaze. She wanted Sasuke to look at her, just for a second, acknowledge her, but it was as if she didn’t exist, neither did Sai or Yamato. Sasuke only had eyes for Naruto and Naruto growled his name as if it was a mantra. 

-

With one last look at the yellow haired jinchuuriki Sasuke turned away. An unsettling feeling washed over him. A feeling he had almost forgot. It was the last feeling he had ever wanted to feel again. Sorrow. The intense burning cooled and left him with an emptiness he hadn't felt in a long time.

”Let’s go!” 

—

They vanished into thin air. 

“SASUKE!!” Naruto yelled, running forward, but it was to late. The ninjas had disappeared. Naruto’s head was hurting from trying to suppress the tears that stung his eyes. He felt useless and hopeless and angry. He had failed. He had failed to get Sasuke back and it hurt more than words could explain. He sank to the floor of the hollow where they were standing, succumbed by emotions and fatigue. Naruto’s chakra had not recuperated after Kyuubi getting loose. Sasuke. Sasuke-kun was so much stronger than him. He had become incredibly powerful while Naruto was still just...Naruto. It hurted. 

“Naruto, are you okay?” Sakura was kneeling by his side with her hand on his shoulder. 

Usually that would have made him so happy, but now he felt empty. He felt hollow. 

“I’m fine...just...tired” he sighed his gaze in his own lap, his shoulders hanging. 

“We should find a place to rest for the night.” Said Yamato with Sai nodding at the idea. 

“Mmm..” Was all Naruto could muster as Sakura helped him up from the cold stone floor. 

They made their way back towards Konoha but were forced to stop after just a few kilometers when Naruto suddenly collapsed. Yamato used his wood-jutsu and made a house for them to rest in. The sun was setting and the forest was silent. The entire group was tired and low. They had failed Sasuke and they had failed Naruto. The blond jinchuuriki was lying on the floor completely knocked out. 

-

The night was exceptionally quiet. Not even the cicadas were playing their usual tune. The stars were uncountable as Sasuke lay on his quilt under the barren sky. The fire had died and both Kabuto and Orochimaru had taken off on individual missions. For once Sasuke felt calm. Usually he had this overwhelming sense of restlessness eating him from the inside. He never showed it of course, except when he and Orochimaru were training.  The red hot anger he had felt when looking down at Naruto had faded a while back, during their retreat. For a short while he had felt sad. A tedious feeling which he loathed. It made him feel weak and powerless, and he was neither. He reached out to touch the base of his blade and for a short second he felt content. He scoured the immediate surrounding with his sharingan for potential threats and closed his eyes to sleep. 

-

Sasuke was suddenly awake and bat open his eyes looking straight into Naruto’s. He became aware of Naruto’s hands around his throat and the weight of his body as he was crouching on top of him. Sasuke didn’t move a muscle. He felt quite calm even though the blonde was straddling him, with his hands pressing his throat. He some how knew that Naruto wouldn't kill him. Not like this.

“Why…” Naruto whispered, his voice cracking up with emotion. Sasuke could feel the warmth of Naruto's breath against his face.  
Sasuke couldn’t help but smirk. Baka Naruto to come looking for him again. He felt the tiny flicker in his stomach. The anger he had felt ravaging him earlier was slowly coming to life. 

“Why did you leave?” Naruto’s eyes meet Sasukes. His black eyes met blue. 

“Usuratonkashi” Sasuke sighed with what he hoped would appear indifferent. His arms where starting to hurt, pinned down by Naruto’s legs. 

“You shouldn’t have come looking for me”. Even though he felt the anger building up his voice was cold and distant. 

"Why?" Naruto's voice shrill and it made the skin curl on Sasuke's arms. 

He had had enough of this stupid boy now. All of this was a waste of time. He felt his anger flaring. The past was in the past and he had worked so hard to forget it. To forget all the times, he didn't want to admit, he had enjoyed together with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. He wanted to be rid of it all because it didn't matter now. He needed to find Itachi and kill him. Only then would he have peace...if ever. The stupid feeling that he had experienced earlier came crawling from what ever tiny part of him it had been hiding. Sorrow. Sasuke didn't want to acknowledge it, he wanted nothing to do with it.  
But Naruto's eyes was starring right through him and he felt his walls crumble inside of him. He panicked. He really needed to get away. Sasuke explosively tried to throw Naruto of him, but the baka jinchuuriki was holding him down tight, the heat of his body was suffocating. 

"Let go of me!" Sasuke yelled. He couldn't compose himself anymore. This stupid blonde boy was killing him. It would actually be better if he would just stab him with his kunai instead of just looking straight into his soul, waking something that should not be awoken. 

"Why?" growled the orange clad ninja straddling him. Hurting him. Sasuke's arms were going numb. He wanted to escape the boy but most of all he wanted to escape the feelings that were now surfacing. He was squirming to get out from under Naruto when suddenly Naruto loosened his grip from around his throat. Sasuke saw the hand coming towards his face and twitched when he felt a soft stroke on his chin. Sasuke was so surprised his body stopped moving on its own volition and he couldn't but meet Naruto's eyes. His mind was hard at work trying to make sense out of what was happening, but nothing made sense, as the blue eyes were digging into his mind. Was he under some kind of genjutsu? Why wasn't he moving? Why weren't he fighting? The blonde slowly bent down and their faces were mere inches from one another. He could smell Naruto's sweet breath and the soft musky scent of his body. Sasuke eyes widened in disbelieve when Naruto's lips meet his half opened mouth. What the hell was going on? He felt his heartbeat racing, sending his blood rushing through his body, while the burning anger was giving in to an overwhelming sorrow. Naruto's soft lips were pressed hard against his, and his eyes starring straight into his own with an expression that Sasuke had seen many times before, but at the same time never.


	2. The fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke looses control and gives in to his emotions, emotions he didn't know he had.

For a split second Sasuke was thrown of his game, while Naruto had his unimaginably soft lips pressed against his. The sheer surprise stunned him.

-

Naruto looked down on the black haired boy laying on the ground and couldn’t stop his urges any longer. He had wanted this for quite sometime. At first his obsession with Sasuke had felt logical, just a worried friend, but as time went by he had to confront the fact that his feelings were deeper than what he had assumed. He let go of Sasuke’s throat and stroke his finger along the lines of the beautiful face he had only seen in his dreams for the past three years. Sasuke immediately stopped resisting. His features showed his utter surprise. He was stunned at the contact. Naruto's heart was trying to break out of its cage and it felt like his head could explode at any moment. He felt his blood rushing to his face and a tingling sensation was spreading through out his body as he looked down on the handsome face meeting Sasuke's jet black eyes. Without further thought Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke’s mouth. The warmth of the other boy was intoxicating and he was both ashamed and amazed at how fantastic it felt. He could feel Sasuke’s body all tensed under himself. He broke the kiss slowly. Sasuke was still glaring as if he couldn’t believe what had just happened. Naruto shifted his weight back, away from Sasuke’s arms when suddenly he was thrown away, rolling in the dirt. The gravel raking his cheek, ripping his shirt. The pain was immediate.

\- 

Sasuke threw Naruto off him as soon as he felt the blonde shift on top of him. With in the blink of an eye Sasuke had his katana in his hands and the fine sword against the blondes neck. The roles were reversed. Naruto was laying on the ground with Sasuke pinning him down, the sharp edge of the blade an inch from Naruto’s carotid artery. One move and it would all be over. The idiot orange clad boy would be no more. Sasuke felt his anger clawing in his stomach and he couldn’t help but let out an almost inaudible growl as he looked down on the jinchuriki. What was he doing to him? An explosion of emotions came tumbling over him, an almost uncontrollable anger and sorrow whirling inside. He couldn’t hold it in any longer. He was painfully aware of the tears that welled out of his eyes. They landed on Naruto’s flustered cheeks. 

Sasuke suddenly became aware of Naruto’s warmth from under him. He could feel the boy’s heart racing and it felt like he was free falling as he meet Naruto’s eyes once more. His mind clouding. Sasuke tried to focus his thoughts but all he could feel was the thumping of hearts, the heat spreading through his body and he was as surprised as Naruto as he leaned down and connected his own lips to the blondes. When Naruto met his lips it was as if his brain and thoughts scattered into a billion little pieces. He could feel Naruto’s hand moving softly up his arm and his shoulder entangling his hair and he was amazed at how good it felt. He had never experienced anything like it before. 

The flare in his abdomen had change into a soft warm feeling spreading like a wildfire threatening to take control of his whole being. He found himself not wanting it to end. His body was moving on its own as he threw the sword aside and found Naruto’s hand with his own. Without hesitation the jinchuriki’s warm hand firmly hold his. His blood was boiling in his veins, drumming in his head, his ears. He drew breath as he suddenly realized he wasn’t breathing. Naruto made a moaning sound sending shivers down Sasuke’s spine. It was an altogether new sound from the blonde and he felt a strong, almost primal urge to hear it again. 

Sasuke’s hands were trailing Naruto’s body as if they had a will of their own. He could feel the skin of the boy’s stomach against his fingertips. His body aching with want. Their mouths still connected, their tongues exploring.

“Sasuke…” the blue eyed shinobi whispered into his mouth. An almost inaudible moan. It was devastating. 

It overwhelmed Sasuke on a level he couldn’t even comprehend. He was instantly cast back to reality and he pushed himself away from Naruto in a state of panic. What had happened? His head was spinning and his thoughts was in disarray. How could this happen? He hated the stupid blue eyed shinobi. He had wanted to kill him, but the flickering sensation in his abdomen was now a flame and it was threatening to incinerate him. It wasn't the same faithful hatred that had been scorching his insides for so long. This was something else. Something far more dangerous.

He was standing a short distance from the blonde boy who was panting on the ground. He could feel his own chest heaving, his heart pounding as if it wanted to escape his body. Maybe to go back to the stupid teme laying on his back in the gravel looking at him with ocean deep eyes, silently asking him to return, in more ways than one. 

Sasuke felt out of control, a sensation that was almost as painful as the feeling of weakness. He was afraid and he hated it. So he did the only thing he could. He activated his sharingan, once more meeting Naruto's gaze.


	3. Sorrow and Hope

The sky was blood-red and the stars had transformed. At first he couldn’t understand what it was he was looking at but quite soon it dawned on him that vault was sprawling with crimson and black patterned eyes looking down at him from above. So this was Sasuke’s genjutsu. Naruto tried to get up from the cold ground just to find he couldn’t lift a finger. His body wasn’t responding to his brain’s wishes. Fear flared in his chest. He was helplessly at the will of Sasuke. Naruto tried to speak the boy’s name but not a single sound came out of his mouth. He was pinned down. Bound to the ground by an invisible force. He couldn’t move nor speak. 

In the corner of his eye he suddenly saw movement. A shadow crouching in the dark red shine from the sky. He could almost make out the outline of a human, sitting on the ground, head against knees.

-

Sasuke was shaking relentlessly, while chaotic thoughts bombarded his confused mind. He was sitting on the ground, forehead against his knees, like a child, and he felt as if something had broken inside of him. Everything that had happened during these last couple of hours had shattered his whole existence. He could no longer see his path clearly before him, his road to revenge, to reckoning. The one thing that had made sense, the one thing that had made him keep on going, through all his hardship up until this point. He felt lost and it was all Naruto’s fault. Even his anger towards the stupid ninja had abandoned him. Why? What had happened? All the emotions that had stirred inside him had thrown him off his game. What had he done? He could feel himself blushing and felt even more out of control. What the hell was going on? What was happening to him? Unwillingly his eyes glanced at the boy frozen flat on his back. He could see the red gleam shimmer in the boys clear blue eyes and he knew Naruto had woken. 

“Why?”, he could hear his voice breaking with every syllable. Sasuke knew the boy was unable to retort, but couldn’t help but to ask anyway. He needed answers so badly. 

He got to his feet, trembling, and went to sit next to Naruto. In the blonde’s face he could see the fright he was experiencing in not being able to move, in being at his mercy. Sasuke leaned over the boy and looked into the heavenly blue eyes, meeting their gaze. 

“Why, Naruto?”, his voice a whisper. He was weak. Broken. He was still shaking, with sadness and fear. 

The blue eyes were defiant, as always. Naruto was always fighting, even now. Sasuke could reach out and end him in matter of seconds, but Naruto still had that bright light burning inside of him. That thing in the soul, singing so clearly. Sasuke could see hope inside his former friends eyes. A small flickering sensation spread through his abdomen and he couldn’t bear it. He crouched together, holding his arms clenched around his body. 

“I love you”. 

Sasuke flinched at the sound of Naruto’s voice. How could he have spoken? He realized too late that he, somehow in his despair, had broken the jutsu and they were again sitting under the clear, starry sky. 

Sasuke could feel tears falling down his cheeks. It was so long ago since he had felt this lonely and lost. That night when Itachi had killed their parents and left him with all his anger and sorrow, all alone. 

-

Naruto looked up onto the crying raven-haired boy beside him. Slowly he rose and folded his arms around his friend. He felt Sasuke trembling in his arms, his warmth spreading into every corner of Naruto’s being. He leaned his head against Sasuke’s and pressed him closer. He could feel his heartracing in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to sit like this forever. He was a little worried about the fact that Sasuke wasn’t resisting being this close, but the satisfaction of finally having him in his arms was overwhelming. 

“I hate you…”, the words were nothing more than a notion. “I hate you so much…”. Words without meaning. Naruto could feel Sasuke’s hand grasping his sweater, pulling him even closer. “I hate you…”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe this story didn't make a lot of sense. It started out as something totally different than what it ended up being. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it anyways. If you have the time feel free to give me some feedback so that I can become a better writer!


End file.
